Underage
by someoneiswatching
Summary: Well Stiles, you have a parasite that is commonly contracted through intercourse, more prominent in women, but with an alpha werewolf for a mate, I wouldn't be so surprised. You have all of the symptoms, except weight gain only because it isn't that progressed. It usually only lives inside you for about nine months, and usually result in and infant. Mpreg, Humor, and Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first mpreg fic. I'm not that into it but I had this really cute idea and I had to run with it, so don't read and comment if you know you're not going to like it.**

**I will make more chapters I just don't know when because I still need to update my other fic.**

**Chapter One;**

It started with cramps, he had these horrible cramps that he thought were odd, just figured he wasn't drinking enough water, and lacrosse was really taking it out of him. So he quit drinking soda, and drank water like he was supplying a spring. Then they went away, no big deal.

Then, a few months later he started to feel sick. He would wake up, and bee-line to the bathroom to release the contents of his stomach. Certain things like, the smell of cherry or burnt toast would send him running, and he couldn't take it. He figured he'd contracted some stomach bug at school, the Petri dish of sickness. So he drank some orange juice, took some vitamins and tried to get some rest. He was constantly tired, and just felt sluggish. Guessed he was sleeping too much, but it wasn't making any sense. No matter what he did, he wasn't getting better. He was irritable, tired, and couldn't really do much other than sleep, eat what wouldn't make him sick, and try and go to school.

It took all of three whole months, for something to slap Stiles in the face to wake him up.

It had been exactly 11 and a half weeks since the fornication that conceived _this_, and it took eleven weeks for Stiles to realize that it was much more than just a stomach bug he had on his hands.

It was a Saturday, he was off and had gone to see Scott at work to go eat lunch, and before he knew it he was confessing to Deaton his symptoms, maybe hoping for some answer. '_I'm a man, and I don't go to doctors, so I talk to a witch doctor-vet about them.'_ Was his current logic, and maybe it wasn't so bad of an idea, he was definitely glad he hadn't seen a doctor.

"Well, you definitely have a stomach bug, or maybe more of a stomach parasite? That sounds much more accurate." Deaton professed, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"So, I have a tape worm? That would make a lot of sense, because I feel sick and tired, but I'm not eating that much and you eat a lot when you have a tape worm, but I do think I've lost a little weight because most of what I do eat, gets thrown up." He just kept talking and talking but Dr. Deaton already knew what Stiles didn't, and breaking news like this to a kid like Stiles, was like opening a can of worms.

"Stiles, I think maybe you would like to bring Derek in so we can all talk about this together, it's more of a matter to discuss with a couple. He needs to hear this too." Stiles looked at him oddly, but he just kept on working on the dog on the table, and not looking him in the eye, which was starting to make him uneasy and aggravated.

"Do I have a STD? I thought Derek couldn't get or give them, that's why we aren't using condoms and I didn't think-"

"Stiles, you don't have a STD but, you should have been wearing those condoms." He said, still not making eye contact will a slight laugh in his voice. Scott was still across the room, looking as puzzled at Stiles.

"Dr. D just tell me what's wrong so I can deal with it, instead of playing these mind games, I'm getting a head ache, and I'm tired of being here." He was getting aggravated and was ready to pop this man upside the head.

"Well Stiles, you do have a parasite that is commonly contracted through intercourse, it's more prominent in women, but in your case with an alpha werewolf for a mate, I wouldn't be so surprised. I'm glad you're here because this is pretty serious, even though were catching it late and all. You have all of the symptoms, except of course for weight gain, and swollen feet only because it isn't that progressed. It usually, only lives inside you for about nine months, as it grows and develops and usually results in an infant."

Deaton, looked about at sarcastic as he sounded as he took the dog from the table and placed it back into it's cage, and Stiles just looked at him dumb founded, his brain still processing what he was saying. Scott, of course still has no clue, but Stiles knows exactly what he's talking about. He still couldn't believe it, this would only happen to him because what is his life really? He read about it in one of the books that Derek still had at his house, figured it was just some old legend and didn't really pay that much attention to it, now he was wishing he would have.

That's when the panic attack set in, his hands, clammy and shaking wrapping around himself, as he sunk to the floor looking scared, and confused, his breathing was forced and rapid, and Scott ran to him, sinking to his level, trying to help him through whatever was wrong, still not grasping what Deaton had said.

"Stiles, what's wrong what is he talking about?" He rushed his words trying to hold Stiles fists, and looking back and forth from him to the vet.

"Should I call your dad?" He said, panicking when his friend wouldn't say anything.

"No!" Stiles yelled.

"Don't you get what he's saying?" He looked at him, struggling to get his words out. Scott just shook his head and Stiles composed himself, turning to face him.

"Scott" He struggled, not wanting to say what needed to be said, because it would only make it more real to him than it already was. "Scott, I'm pregnant." He breathed, trying not to freak out again, he looked up at Scott who was still looking at him like he was speaking another language.

"Scott, I'm pregnant! Do I need to spell it out for you?" He yelled, letting his last words reach a higher octave that he meant for them to. Scott just shook his head, starting to understand, and sat down next to him still grasping his hands. Stiles looked over at Deaton, who was standing in front of them, holding a box out to Stiles.

"If you don't believe me here, and if you want anything like an ultrasound or some sort of test done, come to me. Don't want any doctors involved because chances are, that's a werewolf that's growing in there." He said gesturing to Stiles stomach with the box; Stiles snatched the test and stood, walking to the bathroom as slow as possible, thinking maybe the results would change by the time he got there.

"I don't know for sure, but from the sounds of it you're about ten or eleven months. You need to start taking better care of yourself Stiles, like eating better, and getting more rest. We don't know if this baby will even survive this pregnancy. It's extremely high risk. We all just need to keep a close eye on it." Stiles just flinched at the word 'baby', still not saying a word, and not really caring what happened.

"I'll run out to the store to get you some prenatal vitamins, just stay here and I'll be back in an hour or so." He said, leaving the office and leaving Stiles and Scott to deal with the results of the pregnancy test.

Stiles slammed the door to the bathroom, angry and frustrated. He ripped open the box, spilling it's contents and cursing when they fall to the floor. He began reading the instructions, and setting up the test and the timer on his phone. He skillfully pee'd on the small stick and left it next to his phone with a timer set for thirty minutes. He came back out, red in the face and looking like a mental case.

"So, what's it say?" Scott asked, trying to look concerned.

"I have to wait thirty minutes. I already know what it says though." Stiles barked, and sat up on the table across from were Scott seemed to be organizing something.

"Derek and you will make cute pups." He said, turning his head and smiling. Stiles grimaced, letting an out a huff that could blow down all three of those pigs houses.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_? You find out your best friend, who is a guy, is pregnant with a were baby and all you can say is it will be _cute_? _Have you lost your mind_?" He yelled, knowing all of Beacon Hills is hearing this. Scott just frowned, and walked over to Stiles, with stuff in his hands.

"Look man I'm sorry, I'm just trying to look on the bright side of things. There are good things about this, you know. You guys are going to have a baby." He said, turning back to finish his work, leaving Stiles to fume and brood, looking a little too much like his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, becoming a father at seventeen sure has its perks huh Scott." He said, with enough sarcasm to cure aspergers.

"Not to mention, I'm the one knocked up." He said, looking more serious. He heard the alarm go off on his phone, and hopped off the table. He knew what the results would be, just thought that he needed something to really prove it, more evidence than the symptoms, and Deaton's analysis.

He stared down at the little pink plus sign swimming up to view on the test. He slammed the door again, wanting to be alone. He stuck the test in his pants pocket, to leave for his dad since he knew he would never believe him. He knew he would have a whole lot of explaining to do. Derek was a whole other story that he wasn't ready for; he knew Derek was going to either wolf out on him, or turn into a puddle of pudding on the floor.

He looked at himself in the mirror scanning his face, he looked pale and sick. He washed his hands, trying to distract himself and when he was done, he let his eyes drift to his middle.

He hesitantly unbuttoned his plaid over shirt and placed in on the sink counter, and pulled up the shirt underneath it to reveal his pale, mostly slim stomach. _'That's all about to change.'_ He thought, and cursed himself. He turned to the side, and could see where he was already gaining weight. It was probably his brain, messing with him but he couldn't remove his eyes, he wasn't ready for this and for a second he hoped that it wouldn't make it, and that he would miscarriage or something so this would all just go away. Then he felt something change in him, almost like the angel on his should smacking him, wondering how he could say such a thing.

His hand shook as he slowly placed it on his stomach, he let out a long breath that he had been holding as he slowly moved his hand to see if he could feel something. He knew he wouldn't be feeling anything for at least a month, but the realization was setting in as he stared at himself in the mirror, with his hand on his stomach that his life was about to change drastically.

There was another life inside him, he was growing _a life_ inside of _his body_, that _he and Derek had created,_ and it was _theirs_. A baby that would depend on him and Derek, for the next eighteen years and it was his responsibility. He let a small smile, cross his face with the thought of him and Derek having a kid that was soon wiped clear off when he heard Deaton come back into the office.

He quickly pulled his shirt down, leaving the other one off completely and wiped his face with his hands. He grabbed his shirt, and opened the door to the bathroom. Dr. Deaton was waiting with a bag, of vitamins and a list of things he should and should not eat and a list of appointments he would have to go to, along with a big book on what to expect when you're expecting.

Stiles just gave him a '_are you fucking kidding me' _look that was returned with a pat on the shoulder and a smile. Stiles just huffed and faced towards Scott.

"Hey man, I have to go break this news to my dad or something and I guess I should get started on this book. I'll see you later." He breathed, and turned towards the door.

"Alright, I'll come over later when it's all blown over between you and papa bear, alright?" He asked, and Stiles just threw thumbs up for affirmation. He got in the car, and decided to call Derek, his dad was going to be far worse and he needed some confidence.

He dialed Derek's number, his stomach sinking with every ring until he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Stiles, what's up?" He said, guessing it was important.

"Hey, how are you? In a good mood, I hope so or at least not angry, cause I really don't want you to kill me." He stuttered, feeling like an asshole.

"Stiles, I wouldn't kill you. All that '_I'll rip your throat out_ crap' was just to intimidate you, which failed a long time ago, now spit it out, what's going on. Did Scott do something stupid?" He sounded aggravated, and Stiles knew he was going to seriously kill him if he thought the worst thing was Scott doing something stupid.

"Uh, no see it really has nothing to do with Scott." Stiles stopped to catch his breath, and prepared himself.

"It's more about me, and you. Like, and us thing. You know how I've been like sick lately. Well, we were at Deaton's today and I was telling him about it and we finally figured out what's wrong." He said, hoping that was enough and he wouldn't actually have to say the words _'I'm pregnant' _out loud to Derek.

He just made a sound on the other end, obviously waiting for more of an explanation.

"Well, I took a test, and it came back positive." Stiles started playing Deaton's mind games.

"Stiles, do you have an STD? Are you having sex with someone else?" Derek sounded concerned and angry, Stiles actually laughed, a crazy _'I'm an insane pregnant guy'_ laugh.

"No, I uh, actually Derek I'm kind of having a baby." He said, whispering but also hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Stiles, is-"he stopped himself, obviously sounding confused.

"If you ask if it's yours I'm going to scream." Stiles said, seriously. Derek just grew more silent.

"I was actually going to ask you if this was a joke." He said finally, laughing. Stiles felt a little hurt, but could only imagine how Derek felt.

"Well, it's not. I took the test, and Deaton got me all this stuff like vitamins, and books. I'm supposed to come back in a few days to get an ultra sound to make sure everything is alright." Derek, let out a breath.

"Well, when are you going to tell your dad, cause I kind of need to be ready for this _'you're the sheriff's son, underage, and pregnant and I'm a werewolf, and you're my mate and were gay.'_ conversation that were all about to have." Stiles just let out an animalistic noise that sounded like complaining. Derek decided to just drop it.

"So, how far along are you?" Derek asked, trying to sound concerned and make some sort of conversation. Stiles just chuckled.

"Well, supposedly I'm eleven weeks, or I guess three months whichever one sounds better." Stiles huffed, and started to turn the car on, so he could begin the long and agonizing drive home. He set his phone in his lap and put it on speaker.

"Well damn, it's been that long and you're just now finding out?" He said, and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well obviously the first thing on my head was I think I'm pregnant." Derek let out a growl.

"Well, I figured you're supposed to be showing a little by now so I don't know." He said, sounding defeated. Stiles thought back to standing in the bathroom and now he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, that he actually was getting a little bump. He shivered.

"Yeah, well I guess I have a little. Gained weight I mean." He said, shyly.

"Well, come over, I want to see you." Derek barked, and hung up. Stiles just threw his hands in the air and turned around.

He figured since it had been a week since he'd seen Derek meant it wasn't just because he was pregnant that he wanted to see him, he was wrong. The second he pulled up to the house, and started walking towards the door, Derek was already out of the house and coming to him. Stiles, stopped and he knew what was coming. Derek looked him up and down, then back to the jeep to make sure they were alone and then took him inside.

He could smell Deaton's office and Scott all over him, mixed with the new smell of Stiles and pregnancy that smelled so sweet and intoxicating, he had no idea why he hadn't smelled it earlier on him, but it was obvious now, and it was making him want to protect, and scent him. He stepped closer and began to rub his forehead against Stiles' face and neck to do just that to him, make him smell like his mate and Stiles complied by putting his hands on Derek's hips letting him cover him in eau du Derek.

Derek's eyes opened quickly, like he had remembered the stove was on or something and shot to Stiles' middle. He looked back up at him, almost asking for permission to touch, like it wasn't his right to. Stiles just nodded and braced himself for being man handled. Derek shed him of his shirts, and turned him sideways, looking intently at his stomach. He could see the newly formed, but small 'baby belly' and he ran his hands along it almost as if he was making sure it was real. He began to rub his forehead and cheeks all over Stiles stomach. He rolled his eyes as his stubble tickled and scratched at his fragile skin. Derek stopped, looking up at Stiles and back down to his stomach. He stood then, and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"I can hear its heart." He said, looking sheepish. Stiles just looked at him stunned.

"Wow, you can actually hear its heart?" He said, looking like a fool.

"Yes, it's fainter than yours but it's right there and I can hear it. The heart starts beating twenty-one days after conception so; I'm surprised I hadn't heard it before. Must be because I just wasn't looking for it." Derek just rested his head on top of Stiles', and continued to rub his belly felt so guilty and wrong but for now he wouldn't let Stiles know, he wanted to keep him as happy as possible. Stiles just hummed and nuzzled into Derek's chest.

"Well, look I love the bonding and all that but I really should be getting home, alright? We'll talk more about all this=" He said, waving his hands around his middle. " Mess when we go back to Dr. D's tomorrow, alright?" He asked, looking Derek straight in the eyes.

"Alright," He replied, smiling at his more than goofy boyfriend.

"Go tell your dad without getting me killed and drive safe. You're carrying precious cargo." He said winking. _'Definitely puddle of pudding.' _ He thought, laughing and walked to the door holding up his middle finger as he left. Derek just rolled his eyes; he could only imagine what their kid was going to be like with _him _for an example.

Stiles got home, knowing that his dad wouldn't be there for a good three hours. That gave him enough time to take a nice relaxing shower, look over the lists Deaton had given him, and start a nice healthy dinner to talk over.

When his dad did finally come home, Stiles just wanted to hide.

"Hey Stiles, how was your day?" He asked walking into the kitchen where he found Stiles, making dinner. "Wow, thanks for making dinner because I'm really tired, and I was going to order out and I know I'm not the only one sick of pizza." He said placing his coat on the back of his chair and taking a seat while his son served him.

"Yeah, well I figured we could talk, you know about our day and stuff. You want a bear, maybe two?" He asked, trying to be as normal as possible, even though their normal was Stiles eating dinner and going to his room, while his dad ate in front of the TV.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said, looking oddly at his son as he sat down at the table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, started on his food, and cracked open his bear.

"Well, I guess start with just laying it out as it is, and I'll just answer the questions as they come." He said, looking at his dad while he ate and taking a deep breath.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, Derek Hale, who's a werewolf and he got me pregnant, any questions?" He said trying not to have an aneurism when his dad spit out what food he had in his mouth and looked at him like he'd grown a tail, which he would much more prefer over being pregnant.

"Stiles, what kind of drugs are you taking?" His dad shouted, in disbelief.

"Dad, I'm not on drugs. I'm serious, but I could understand how you could feel that way, I think the same thing too sometimes, '_like is this really my_ _life_' or am I in some sort of spanish soap opera-"

"Stiles." His dad looked like he was about to club him with his boot if he didn't get to the point soon.

"Yeah, I know explain, I will don't worry. Derek and I have been dating since last summer, it was a year this past June actually, after school ended." He said, realizing he should have broken things up and fed them to him in chunks instead of throwing it all in his face.

"Okay, Stiles. So I do have a question, what leads you to think that he's a werewolf?" He said, obviously still thinking his son is on something.

"It's not just him, Its Scott too, and the runaways Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson. Peter his uncle; it's why the Argent family wanted them dead so bad, they're werewolf hunters. Look, Scott's coming over later tonight I can prove it. Just, you have to believe me, none of this is a joke. It's serious." He said looking kind of upset because it was serious, and he needed his dad to be there for him.

"Okay, okay. Go on." He said, making a motion with his fork, still looking at Stiles like he's a loon.

"And Derek's the alpha, like he's the pack man. Not like the game, he isn't a little yellow thing that goes around eating fruit and stuff but he's like the man of the pack. Because we all are a pack, and he's like our ruler, not like a dictator but-"

"Okay Stiles I get it, Alpha. Now you're not a-"

"No! I'm human. Yeah, so are Allison and Lydia and Danny. We have a choice we don't have to take the bite." He said, looking more serious now, he felt a little happy that he could finally describe his life _Yeah this was his life'_ to his dad and get him to understand, even though the circumstances weren't so great.

"And, because he's the alpha he has to reproduce, I don't know I read it somewhere when I was first doing research and I should have paid more attention but I didn't and here I am. I was at Deaton's today when I was telling him about how I felt and I took the test, and he gave me all this stuff and said to come back, in fact here." He said, fumbling around in his pocket and sliding the test across to his dad.

"Not a joke." He said, while his dad looked at the test completely astounded.

"Stiles, this is impossible. How did this even happen? We need to get you to a doctor or something." He said starting to stand.

"No! Dad, we can't go to a doctor. We have to go to Deaton he made it really clear to me how dangerous it can be going to a regular doctor. Nothing would come back normal, because chances are I'm having a werewolf, not a human baby." He said, letting his voice drift a little, but he knew his dad could hear him. His dad sat back in his chair, and covered his face with his hands. He took the test, and handed it back to Stiles.

"Well, eat your dinner okay? You need to eat. I'll go to the store tomorrow and get you some food that is good for you." He said, nodding and taking his empty plate to the sink.

"Yeah, Deaton already got a list of what not to and what to eat. Stuff like that, and some vitamins. He said he would explain more about what's going to be happening to my body after he gets an ultra sound to see how far along I am." Stiles said, trying to eat and talk at the same time.

"Well, how far along did he think you were?" His dad asked, turning to face him while wiping his hands on a towel.

"Well, he said I was anywhere from ten to eleven weeks. Like almost three months."

His dad looked puzzled.

"Well, that's a long time, I hope everything is okay. Neglecting a pregnancy that early in it could really affect the baby." He said coming closer to Stiles and trying to get a good look at him.

"Are you," He started moving his hand around like he's trying to catch the right words out of the air. "Visible?" He finally settled, and Stiles tried to swallow so he could talk.

"Not really, barely. I can still hide it for a few more weeks." He said, looking down at his stomach. His dad looked concerned.

"How do you think you're going to manage school?"

"Well, I thought once I started showing I'd drop out. But that would be useless, people are going to know one way or another, I mean I can't just pull a baby out of thin air." He said turning to face his dad. He just nodded and understood his son's decision.

"Well tomorrow I want to come, help figure out what were going to need to do for the next six months of this pregnancy." He said, struggling on the last word, patting Stiles' back and walking out of the kitchen to turn on the TV and try to relax.

Stiles walked in to the living room, carefully sitting down in the chair across from his dad.

"So, you aren't mad?" He said looking sad, and scared. Hoping his dad wasn't just hiding all of his anger.

"I'm not angry, son. I'm disappointed and I'm upset that all of this is happened to you this way, but I'm not angry. I'm going to help you get through this, both you and Derek. This baby is welcome, no matter what. I'm going to love it just the way I love you, and I'll always love you Stiles. And besides, how could I complain about having grand kids?" He said, smiling. Stiles just stood and went to hug his dad. He felt a relief off his shoulders, like he could finally relax in his own skin for the first time today.

Stiles eventually called over Scott who gladly presented his beta form to Stiles' dad.

Scared the crap right out of him, he almost had a heart attack, which Stiles blamed on all the fried foods he's been eating. He was just glad that his dad finally believed everything he was saying, and was on the same page as everyone else. Glad his dad wasn't out to kill his boyfriend, and accepted what was going on, even if Stiles didn't.

He and Scott stayed up talking, eating junk, and playing video games. Stuff normal teenage guy do. Stiles was going to spend these next few weeks enjoying himself before everyone started treating him like a china doll. He knew he would have to take it easy, eat better, and rest more. He would need to quit lacrosse, which killed him. He would need to double up on some of his classes so he could graduate on time. Lots of important things needed to be done, but for now he was going to be a teenage guy and enjoy having fun.

**Thanks for reading this I really hope you like it, and I really hope I can update soon because I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Thank you guys so much, and happy readings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two;**

The appointment was at eight in the morning, and Stiles had woken up at six, to vomit and get ready.

So instead of waiting and taking a ride with his dad, he decided to drive over to Derek's and just let his dad meet them at Deaton's office.

When he got to Derek's, he realized that it might have been better to just let Derek come to his house or something because he walked in the door to six out of nine pairs of eyes staring right at him.

"Yo, were you guys talking about me?" His eyes shot straight to Derek, "Why are they all staring at me like that?" He said coming into the house and sitting down next to Derek on a couch that was facing the television. Everyone just continued to stare, while Derek planted a soft kiss on Stiles' cheek. It was Erica who spoke first.

"You smell like a pregnant woman Stiles." She said, nostrils flaring and eyes flickering gold. The smell was obviously distracting because no one but Stiles, Allison, Danny, and Lydia could focus on the television.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Derek, who was looking at the floor.

"And for your correction Blondie, I smell like a pregnant man, because I am a man, and I am pregnant." He said, looking at everyone who was intently smelling the air around him and Derek. _'Derek must smell like serious parental status too.'_ He thought, because it was like there was a scent force field around them that must have been emitting wonderful aromas because they were all going crazy about the way they smelled.

"They smell me and you as alphas now and since you're my mate and you are caring a child that is mine, the rest of the pack has a sense to protect you, almost like I do. You're considered as high of rank as me because you're my mate. They want to protect, because in wolf packs the betas take care of the pups and the alphas just hunt and mate." Derek continued on with a bunch of other things like how since they are going to raise the child in a human family form and not with pack mentality that won't be what will happen but they still have the instincts to protect and care for Stiles and his pups.

Stiles just kept thinking about the last sentence he said, _'and the alphas hunt and mate.' _One, he meant that Stiles was also an alpha, not exactly in the sense that Derek was but sort of the same. And two that if they were living in pack mentality all he would be a use for to Derek would be food and pups. It kind of made him sick to think of himself as something just used for breeding but he knew that Derek didn't think like that.

He had told him before about packs around the world, and how some are far stricter than others. In Derek's pack, they were free to do as they please, and they would mingle in with human society and humans would be welcome around as long as they abided by pack rules. Which pretty much included be smart, and don't die. We had a choice to take the bite or not, and Derek didn't care about our personal lives as long as he was fully informed. They didn't need any surprises.

But in other packs that weren't as lenient and his, if a werewolf even thought about mating with a human and leaving them human, they both would be torn apart and burned. They didn't believe in half breeds, and they only bit humans to turn them if they had to. They preferred born werewolfs because they had stronger senses and made a stronger packs. And these types of packs did live by pack mentality. They lived by instinct and nothing else.

Stiles shivered, it was cruel but he figured he was just lucky Derek's parents had raised him to more modern terms. The conversation about how they would help with the pups and how they wouldn't ended and Stiles still had no idea what they had discussed, he had drifted off and was now thinking about going back to school Monday. He was scared because he didn't have a lot of baggy clothes because he was a tiny kid and always had been, he never thought _'Hmm I should buy baggy clothes because one day I might need these baggy clothes to hide my very pregnant stomach'_ But he also never thought about being gay and having a werewolf boyfriend either so consideration could have never saved him.

He kept thinking of the stares, and how kids would treat him. He never really cared before, and he didn't really care now but the anticipating feeling grew and it made in so anxious he had to get up and move around.

Derek threw him a sideways glanced when he popped up off the couch and wondered into the kitchen. He stuck his hand in Jackson's face to silence his complaining about looking after Stiles and followed him to the other room.

Stiles' had his head resting in his hands and was leaning back against the counters. Derek took a breath and there was that familiar guilty feeling crawling from his chest to his toes and he felt horrible. He didn't want Stiles to go through this, especially so young. If he had only been more careful, controlled himself, then this wouldn't be happening. He slowly made his was over to Stiles and pulled his hands from his face. Stiles' was looking right into his eyes and Derek just frowned.

"I am so sorry Stiles, this is my fault." He said letting his head fall to Stiles' shoulder and placing his hands on his sides.

"No Derek, this isn't just your fault. It takes two to tango and we sure did tango." He said chuckling, but he didn't hear a thing out of Derek.

"Derek, please don't feel guilty. This is going to suck for me, yeah but it's only going to suck more of you are all self incriminating and broody the whole time. In fact, I'm kind of excited." He said, and Derek didn't hear the skip in his heart he expected. He looked up confused.

"You're excited, because you are going to have a monster growing inside you? You're excited because I did this to you? Do you know how painful this is going to be Stiles? You're going to have a werewolf growing inside you!" He yelled and all the color faded from his face. Stiles just shook his head.

"No I'm excited because we're going to have a baby." He said his jaw stiffening as the words Derek was speaking to him sunk in. He knew this was going to suck, and be painful. He knew it would probably scar him for life but if that was the price he was going to pay he would do it for Derek.

"Derek just please be happy for me okay? That's all I'm asking. It's going suck yeah, and it's going to be painful but in six months were going to have a beautiful baby and it will have all been so worth it. A baby that's all ours, and we created it. We created this." He said finally, holding a hand to his stomach. Derek looked him in the eyes and then let his hands rest on his hips again, looking down at them and his stomach.

"You're so small Stiles, and you're so fragile." He said shaking his head and moving his hands up to Stiles stomach, almost like there was a magnet in there and his hands were made of metal. He could hear the heartbeat of Stiles, steady and loud ringing in his ears. Then there was the faint thump behind it, almost like the distant sound of footsteps on carpet. He knew that was the baby's, and his faced twisted up and he looked down at his stomach.

"Stiles in a few months you're going to be huge and you're going to resent me and not want to talk to me and I just don't want this baby to come between us. I love you so much Stiles, and I wanted to wait but I couldn't hold back and-"

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen?" Stiles asked pushing back into the counter trying to get away from Derek.

He looked like a kicked puppy, and he felt like he'd been kicked, multiple times with the guilt foot.

"I knew that if I knotted you, the chances were higher but I thought that maybe it wouldn't happen, and you kept begging for it and I couldn't control myself." He said, looking like a poster boy for guilty magazine.

Stile just shook his head. "I'm not mad." He said, smiling and throwing his hands up in the air.

"There's no way I could resent you for this Derek, and I seriously can't get angry with you when you look like that." He said, laughing. Derek just looked shocked, he kind of smiled and hugged Stiles a whole lot more tightly than was necessary.

"Derek, you're cutting off my circulation and I know that can't be good for the baby." He said, smirking as Derek apologized and let go quickly.

"Now wipe that sad puppy look off your face, it doesn't suit you at all." He said grabbing Derek's cheeks and moving them around until Derek looked so angry it would have scared him if it wasn't his point.

"There we go! Aggravated and broody, just how I like you and look at the time it's almost eight we should go huh?" He said slinking back to the living room to find that the pack had left. They must have felt intrusive but he knew they had listened in on some of they're conversation. It would have been out of character if they hadn't. He grabbed his keys and his phone as he walked out the front door, Derek following behind him; small bursts of aggravation rolling off him like water, with little hints of anticipation.

They were heading to Deaton's and he was about to see his baby for the first time, and he couldn't help but feel a little excited. Stiles held his thumbs up and sideways pointing to Derek's and his car with a questioning look on his face. Derek huffed and eyed his car. There was no way he riding in that rattle box of a car. He hated the jeep, but Stiles just adored it. One of the many things they could never agree on.

When they got buckled in, Derek started the engine and began driving down the road that let back to the highway.

"This is not a baby friendly car Derek, we really need to consider saving up our money to buy something more practical."

Derek's mouth gaped and he shot the angriest look he had at Stiles.

"No, were keeping the Camero, and speaking of baby friendly cars, you think that haphazard of a car that you have could even fit a car seat in it? I would say not." He said, griping the steering wheel and trying not to rip out Stiles' throat.

"Why do you have to hate on the Jeep? So what it could use some work, it has really pulled through these past few years and it will continue to until it just can't anymore." He said proudly, and fixed his clothes as they pulled up to the office. He could already see his dad's cruiser in the parking lot.

"Stiles were getting rid of the jeep. For god's sake the thing barley has a windshield, I don't' understand how you could even want that car."

Stiles looked hurt. He just crossed his arms and turned his head to look out the window, peeking out of the corner of his eye to see if Derek was looking at him.

"Stiles, quit your pouting. You look like a child." Derek said and parked the car. Stiles cheeks grew red and he just eased off his seatbelt and gave Derek a sudden and un-predictable smile.

"Fine, you want to be like that. I can play that game Derek. I get rid of the Jeep, if you get rid of the Camero." He sassed, and opened the door and got out all in one stealthy move, whilst managing to stick out his tongue through the passenger window.

Derek just threw his hands in the air and slammed his head on the seat. _'Such a _child' he thought. Stiles walked into the clinic to see Deaton and his dad standing in the front and talking.

"Hey, where's Derek?" His dad asked turning to look at Stiles and taking a glance behind him to see Derek outside, locking his doors.

"Oh he's just picking up the pieces of his broken pride." He said with a smile like he's won the Olympics. Derek charged in with a disgusted look on his face that suddenly cracked into a smirk.

"I heard that, and you have a deal." He said, knowing Stiles would be pained to know he had to give up his Jeep regardless of the fact he'd won the argument.

The vet waved them back to a room he had set up, and directed Stiles to lay down on one of the tables he had as he shut the door behind them.

"Just lie down, and relax while I'll get everything ready. " He said trying to sound calming, but everyone's heart was racing.

"We'll get the ultra sound out of the way so we can pay more attention to the other stuff." He said and shuffled around some papers, getting things in order when he pulled out an ultra sound wand or whatever it was called, and connected the cord to his laptop.

"Stiles, could you pull up your shirt for me please." He said, and Stiles huffed doing as he was told, feeling awkward with his stomach completely exposed and his dad and Derek both in the room.

He was lying down and relaxed when he felt something cool being squeezed onto his stomach and he jumped.

"Sorry, I should have warned you it would be cold." He said while spreading it around with the wand he held in his hand. He went to turn off the lights, and soon he there was an image on the screen. Stiles craned his neck impatiently to see and finally Deaton paused in one spot on his stomach.

"There, you can see now. " He said and turned the screen for Stiles to see clearly. Derek stood and went to his side so he could see up close and his dad just stood behind him as Stiles stared. He could see the head, it was big on the little peanut of a baby and he laughed when he noticed. "It's got your head Derek." He said and laughed more until his laughing turned to crying. Derek just stood and his breath hitched when he saw the baby move on the screen. He looked down at Stiles whose heart had begun to race; he saw the tears and panicked. He was never good at this, he didn't know how to comfort people with humor like Stiles and he certainly couldn't fix this.

"Stiles it's okay." He mumbled and thumbed at his cheek, trying to wipe away a tear as is feel.

Stiles just shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm not upset." He whispered with a little laugh in his voice. He grabbed Derek's hand and entwined their fingers.

"I'm just really happy." He said nodding at Derek. Derek relaxed and his eyes returned to the screen where Deaton had changed positions to where they were looking at the baby's feet. They were so small and you could barely even make them out but they were definitely feet. Derek smiled, he really smiled. Stiles couldn't contain himself either.

Deaton printed out some pictures for them as he typed a little and soon the room was filled with a constant _woosh-woosh-woosh_ and Stiles gasped.

"That's the heart beat." Deaton said, and Derek closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the comfort of the familiar sound. Stiles just rubbed his thumb against the top of Derek's hand and smiled.

"I bet it's a girl." Stiles said, looking goofy as hell and Derek just shook his head. "No, it's a boy. I want a boy." And Stiles dad just laughed. "You two can't stop arguing over anything can you?" He said and took the envelope of pictures that Deaton handed to him.

"It's a little too early to tell and the baby isn't in the right position to even guess so you'll have to wait till next month." He said and Stiles and Derek both groaned.

Deaton handed Stiles some paper towels to wipe off his belly and turned on the lights.

Stiles sat up a little and started wiping the goo off of him while Deaton started talking.

"Well, you are twelve weeks now and after next week you'll be thirteen. So this means you are just entering into your second trimester. We won't be able to tell for a few more months whether or not it's a werewolf of not. But if it's human, it's chances of surviving are slim. It will have missed getting the nutrients it needed in the first trimester, which is crucial for the baby's development. If it's a werewolf, which I am convinced it is because of how much you are showing at only three months, it should be fine, but you will need to eat a lot more to keep the pup and yourself healthy. Werewolf pups are larger than human baby's and since you have such a small frame it make sense that you would be showing that much at this point in your pregnancy." Deaton paused and let everyone nod. Stiles felt insecure having someone talk about him like this, but figured he should get used to it.

"So how big am I going to get and at what rate? I mean should I prepare for having to get bigger clothes or what should I do I mean I doubt they have maternity clothes for men and-" Stiles asked, his voice sounding strained as he trailed off.

"Well, it will progress as a normal pregnancy, since you're in your second trimester you'll notice all the changes that will happen, will mostly happen between now and twenty four or twenty five weeks. I don't think it should be that much different than a normal pregnancy, but, and this is the same for woman who have the type of frame you do, since you're so skinny you will probably notice those changes faster and they will be more noticeable." He said looking between Stiles and his dad. Stiles just breathed and looked at his feet. It was Derek who spoke next.

"What are the chances that it will be a human, I mean is it less since I'm an alpha or." He said, while shaking his head expectantly.

"Well the probability that it will be a werewolf is more likely. Since I can already see signs that it is I highly doubt it will be a human. I realize your concern that maybe you would prefer it be human, but since you are an alpha the chances are higher that it won't be."

He turned to face Stiles looking concerned.

"In appearance, like I was saying it should seem like a normal pregnancy. But inside of you things will be very different. In the case that it is a were wolf, it will feed off of you just like any other pregnancy, but you will need to be sure to take care of yourself. It could be damaging to your health if you don't. On that list that I gave you, are the things you need to eat every day so you stay healthy. The pup will be fine as long as you take care of yourself. If you don't take care of yourself, the effects of this pregnancy could be detrimental on your body. I'm talking losing teeth, weight, and hair. Possibly even the baby. It's the same as if a regular pregnant woman didn't take care of herself during her pregnancy, but that pup will need a lot more nutrients than a human baby would and that means it will take a lot out of you." Stiles nodded and Derek looked at him seriously.

"This is serious Stiles you need to take care of yourself." His dad said, knowing he had Deaton behind him.

"Also, and you shouldn't have to worry about this until the last few weeks of your pregnancy but up until that point, the baby will be human. The real test is when it shifts." Stiles looked panicked.

"You mean it will shift inside me?" he said, eyes wide and hand holding onto Derek's. His dad spoke up.

"What do you mean shift?" He asked, looking curios and stepping closer to comfort his son.

"When the baby is fully developed, it's almost like an initiation into labor that it will shift into its beta form. " He said.

"How will I know that it's doing that?" Stiles asked. He could feel Derek stiffen on the side of him.

"Well, I can assure you this, it will be excruciatingly painful, just as painful as labor, and when it does shift you need to call me because in the next twenty for hours it is a promise that you will go into labor." He said nodding. Stiles knew now what Derek meant when he said it would be painful. He turned pale and Derek rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Wait so, how is Stiles going to have this baby?" Stiles dad asked. Deaton let out a breath.

"Well, I don't have the right equipment here to do a c-section. And it would take us catching it at the right time to even perform one. Stiles will most likely have to have a natural birth." He finished and Stiles just let out another breath, Derek felt like he'd been hit with bricks. If Stiles didn't hate him before, he sure hated him now.

"Stiles I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time, I'm going to kill you." He said looking at Derek like he'd lost his mind. "Derek, I'm willing to do what it takes to have this baby. I don't care how much it hurts or how much I am going to want to kill you, I'll be fine and I love you." He said looking at Derek with serious eyes. Derek didn't hear anything in his heartbeat and he knew he was telling the truth. He propped himself up on the table Stiles was sitting on so he could rest his head on Stiles' shoulder.

The tension in the room left and Stiles now had more questions.

"Will I get boobs?" He asked and his dad laughed literally, out loud. The vet let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"It really depends, but if the baby is a werewolf, in a female pregnancy the pup would need it's mother's milk. If you do develop them it shouldn't look like anything more than weight gain."

"So I won't like have to wear a bra or anything?" He said, feeling a whole lot more insecure now than when he came here.

"No Stiles, you don't have to worry about any of that." He let out a chuckle and Stiles ran his hands over his hair in relief. This whole pregnancy thing was really freaking him out and the last thing he needed was to lose his manhood all together.

Stiles had asked all the question's he could and they figured they'd let Deaton know if they had anything else to ask, which they probably would.

They left with pounds of paperwork, pamphlets, pictures, and information that they were sure they didn't even need. Stiles and Derek went back to Derek's to get the books that he had on werewolf pregnancies and what-not, and they headed back to Stiles' house to look over it all.

When they came in with three huge books and with enough paperwork so keep them busy for weeks, Stiles dad just looked at them and laughed, spitting out his coffee onto the kitchen floor.

"Dad, this is serious. We need to know everything we can so we don't do anything wrong. Even though I'm pretty sure we will anyways." He said carrying a small folder of paper work upstairs to his room with Derek trailing behind him with bags of books and hand fulls of paperwork.

"Son, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother." He said, laughing again when Stiles shot him a look from the top of the stairs and smacking Derek on the back of the head when he laughed too.

When they got all the paperwork sorted and set out on Stiles' bed he suddenly found himself pinned against the door with a very warm Derek pressing up against him.

"Derek, it's hot and you're hot and I'm hot and I'm really not in the mood." It was the middle of November and despite the cold Stiles was already hot and sweaty as it was he didn't need a walking furnace pressed up against him like it was life or death.

Derek just growled lightly in his ear and began rubbing his scent and his groin all over him. Stiles just rolled his eyes and took it, he knew he must smell like doctors office '_and Derek didn't like'_. He thought and laughed to himself at his caveman portrayal of Derek. Even though it was pretty accurate seeing how primal he was being right now. He was scenting him, something Stiles had gotten used to ever since Derek explained it to him after they first started dating. He started kissing Stiles, rough and needy and began to lift up Stiles shirt with his hands, running them up to touch his chest. He moved them off the door and over to the wall next to it, and started rutting up against Stiles. He let out a whimper, trying not to moan too loud since he knew his dad was just down the stairs.

"I don't know why you're trying to be quiet your dad knows we've had sex." He mumbled into his neck, kissing down it and lifting off his shirt.

Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek kissed down his chest and paused at his stomach, kissing all over it almost like he was apologizing to the baby for what he was going to do. Then Stiles noticed something was different. And he felt bad because he started laughing. Derek looked up confused, and Stiles just moved away to go organize the paper work that was covering his bed, that he would soon want to sleep on.

"Stiles, did I do something wrong?" he asked, confused because Stiles had never turned down sex.

"No, I just can't get it up, I'm sorry." He thought back and realized he hadn't masturbated for weeks and the last time he and Derek had sex was about a month ago. Derek sighed, and picked up Stiles shirt and set it in the hamper. He was watching Stiles pick up papers, and books and setting them on his desk in piles, his muscles moving in his arms and his new 'baby belly' completely exposed and Derek went over to help him carry things that he felt were too heavy, moving behind him, hands brushing and Derek's clothed chest suddenly pressed up against Stiles back, hands wrapped around his waist and rubbing his stomach. Stiles let out a breath and smiled, relaxing into Derek.

Derek kissed his cheek and looked down over his shoulder at his belly, nuzzling his chin into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles just sighed, relaxing into Derek and smiled as his boyfriend kissed and breathed down his neck, the first time this weekend he could really relax. Derek moved them over in front of the mirror leaning against the wall next to his desk. Stiles just looked away, not wanting to look in the mirror, especially without a shirt on. He looked fat, and he wasn't used to it. He was used to being thin, and toned. He had always been little, no matter how much he ate. He was always active, and he had been playing lacrosse his whole high school career, now that he was a senior and it was going to be absolutely impossible for him to play this season. '_No scholarship for Stiles'_ he thought and frowned, one more negative to chalk up on his pregnancy 'pros and cons' list. His negativity was interrupted by growling, and neck molestation.

"You look beautiful Stiles." Derek whispered, and nibbled on his ear. He was trying oh so hard to arouse Stiles and it wasn't working. He didn't feel beautiful, in fact he felt weird and gross looking at himself in the mirror. This wasn't normal, and he didn't look right. He wasn't big, '_yet' _but when he wasn't wearing a shirt, it was pretty obvious that he had gained weight. He kept thinking '_Is this really my life'_ every time he took a glance at his stomach. Derek's hands were drawing circles, and rubbing all over his belly, and he could quite piece together why exactly he loved this so much. Stiles figured it must be some werewolf thing, and brushed the thought away, because before he could ever begin to ponder the wonderful maze of Derek's thinking, his dad had the door open and was staring at them. Stiles stuttered something about knocking, and moved out of Derek's caress and fumbled with his hands trying to cover himself. He felt so uncomfortable, and now his dad was doing that thing that Scott did the night before when Stiles was changing, looking at his belly like it's the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Stiles flushed red, as the Sheriff began to remember there was another reason other than staring at his son's stomach that he came up there.

"Uh, dinners ready downstairs, I'm heading out to the station I'll see you two tomorrow or something." He said, shifting his stare to the floor.

"Alright dad bye."

Stiles rushed his words, like they could push him down the stairs and out the door and away from him. He got the idea and left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. Stiles waited till' he heard the front door shut to let the tears welling in his eyes fall.

"Stiles what's wrong?" He breathed worriedly and wrapped his arms around his crying boyfriend, trying to steady him as he moved him to sit on the bed. All Derek could do was hug him, and rub his back. That's how they comforted people on movies, and that's all he knew how to do. He was never good at comforting people, and he refrained from trying to say something because the last thing he wanted was to make Stiles more upset. He kissed his cheek, and whispered little _its okay's_ into his ear, until he finally opened his mouth.

"It's like I'm some freak show." He managed, feeling his breath catch as he spoke.

"Even my dad and Scott. They just stare. They stare at my stomach like they've never seen a pregnant person before. I just feel like a fat, weird freak." He sobbed more, his voice rising as he spoke. Derek just held him, shushing him and kissing all over his face.

"Stiles you're not a freak." He chuckled and smiled. Stiles sniffed a little and smiled back because Derek never smiles, and when he does it's like sunshine. He loved Derek's smile, and guessed that's why it was okay it was a rare that he saw it, it just made it more special.

"You don't know how beautiful you look." He continued,

"I love this." He said finally, placing a gentle hand on Stiles still barely showing stomach.

"I love this because it's ours, our baby growing inside you, and if that isn't the most beautiful thing, than I don't know what is." He said, looking Stiles directly in the eye, and then nuzzling his cheek. Stiles wiped his tears on Derek's shirt and smiled.

"You're the only one who doesn't stare, you look me in the eyes when I talk and I just feel so comfortable around you." He said resting his head against Derek's chest and closing his eyes when Derek placed his hand on Stiles' stomach again. He chuckled,

"Why do you like that so much?" Derek blushed, and shrugged. Smiling as he kissed Stiles. Stiles quickly pushed away, and shot a look at Derek. He could of sworn a light buld was hanging above his head.

"You really like this huh?" He said, smirking and cocking his head.

"You have a fetish don't you?" he said, poking a finger to Derek's chest. Derek just shook his head and mumbled little denials but Stiles wasn't stupid.

"So, is this like a were wolf thing? Are you into pregnant dudes? Or Pregnancy in general, like elaborate for me Mr. Hale." He said, making a quizzical pose and pretending to pull out a note book and a pen. He was interested now. Derek just rolled his eyes, and planted a wet and sloppy kiss on Stiles lips.

He finally got it up.

Derek was laying behind Stiles, his head resting on Stiles' neck and he licked behind his ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"Oh, and by the way." He said, hot breath flowing down Stiles' neck, sending another shiver. He received a slight asking noise from Stiles' throat, letting him know he was still awake.

"It's just a fetish for you." He said, and kissed his mate one more time before letting the warmth of sleep surround him.

**Alright, really pushed myself to finish this and publish it. I really need to update my fics and I'm sorry I haven't I've been so tired and I was actually nursing a huge hangover yesterday when I worked on it. So, I've just been really busy and yeah. I updated this one! I already have chapter three started, and I need you guys' opinions on what I should do! Seriously need ideas for stuff like the gender of the baby, and the name, and blah blah. Love you guys, I can tell you guys really like this one and I'm glad! I wasn't expecting people to like it so much so thank you! Again, love you guys and happy readings!**


End file.
